


A Sailormoon Christmas

by Kaychan87



Series: Holiday Tales [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Romance, F/F, F/M, Lonely Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaychan87/pseuds/Kaychan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Christmas themed Sailormoon tales - from all over the Takeuchi Naoko's Sailormoon universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Usagi & Mamoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Mamoru celebrate their first Christmas as husband and wife

“Merry Christmas, Usako,” Mamoru greeted his wife as he brought her breakfast in bed on Christmas morning.

“Merry Christmas, Mamo-chan,” Usagi replied, sitting up in their bed and smiling at her husband. The newly married couple was celebrating their first Christmas in their cozy little apartment. They had decided to spend the entire morning by themselves instead of going out to visit their families and friends.

“Did you sleep well?” Mamoru asked as he set the tray down on the bed. Usagi nodded enthusiastically while eyeing the food on the tray in front of her.

“I think I’m still asleep. I was dreaming about breakfast in bed,” Usagi replied, her eyes never leaving the tray.

Mamoru chuckled and leaned down to kiss his young wife. “Silly Usako. This is just part of your Christmas surprise,” the dark haired man said before sitting down next to her on the bed.

“Really? There’s more?!” Usagi exclaimed, surprised.

Mamoru nodded as he carefully moved the breakfast tray to Usagi’s lap. “It is our first Christmas as a married couple, after all,” Mamoru told her.

“But we agreed we wouldn’t go overboard,” Usagi pointed out as she helped herself to the food.

“It can’t be helped,” Mamoru replied. He smiled gently and handed his wife a rose that had seemingly materialized out of thin air.

“Mamo-chan! It’s the most beautiful rose ever!” Usagi exclaimed in awe.

“It’s nowhere near as beautiful as you, Usako,” Mamoru said as he set the rose on Usagi’s breakfast tray. Usagi blushed brightly as she leaned in to kiss Mamoru’s cheek.

“I love you, Mamo-chan,” she said softly.

“I love you, too, Usako.” The young lovers smiled at each other lovingly for a few moments, breakfast and Christmas forgotten. The only thing that truly mattered to them in that moment was being able to be with the other. After all the trials they had faced, being together was the only gift either of them needed. “Now, hurry up and finish your breakfast, Usako, so I can give you your other presents,” Mamoru instructed after their lovey-dovey moment had ended. Usagi’s blue eyes lit up and in true Usagi fashion, she practically inhaled the food on the tray. Mamoru laughed endearingly as he watched his odango haired wife. He loved that she still had many of them same traits she’d had when they first met. “You’re so cute, Odango Atama,” he teased playfully. He hadn’t called her that in years but it felt nice to say again.

Usagi’s cheeks turned pink. “Mamo-chan!” she squeaked, a little surprised that he used his initial nickname for her instead of calling her ‘Usako’.

“It couldn’t be helped,” chuckled Mamoru as he set down a neatly wrapped rectangular package in front of her.

Usagi looked at him curiously before gently taking the package and unwrapping it. “Jewellery?” she asked him as she held the unwrapped box in her hands.

“You’ll see,” was all Mamoru said to her.

Usagi lifted the lid off the box and gasped softly. “Oh Mamo-chan!”

The dark haired man smiled and took the box from his wife. “It’s not exactly the same as the other one,” Mamoru told her as he picked up a star shaped locket and chain from the box. “It doesn’t play music, but it does hold a picture,” Mamoru told her as he gently put the necklace around her neck and clasped it for her.

“It’s beautiful Mamo-chan!” she exclaimed as her eyes began to fill with tears.

“Open it,” Mamoru said. Usagi picked up the locket and opened it. Inside Mamoru had placed a picture of the two them with their future daughter, Chibi-Usa. “Like it?” Usagi just threw her arms around her husband and hugged him tightly. Mamoru smiled and hugged her back. “Merry Christmas, Usako,” he whispered into her ear.


	2. Rei & Yuuichirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuichirou gives an unsuspecting Rei a Christmas present

“Rei-san, can I come in?” Kumada Yuuichirou asked as he knocked on the door of Hino Rei’s bedroom. It was Christmas day and although Rei was a Shinto priestess, Yuuichirou had wanted to get her a gift. Since he had come to live at the Hikawa jinja with Rei and her eccentric grandfather, Yuuichirou had been in love with Rei.

“Yes, what is it?” Rei asked as she slid the door open. Though hidden by his hair, Yuuichirou’s eyes widened. He had expected Rei to be in her usual robes. Instead she was dressed in a burgundy sweater dress with her hair tied back from her face. “Well?” Rei asked impatiently. She folded her arms over her chest and waited for Yuuichirou to answer.

“Uh... you look... pretty,” the brown haired man replied.

Rei blushed and looked down at her feet. “Thank you,” she said softly, embarrassed.

Yuuichirou just nodded, feeling tongue tied and flustered around the young woman. “Any time” he murmured.

“Um... I need to go... Usagi is waiting for me to show up at her party,” Rei said finally.

“Oh! Wait, before you go, I have a present for you!” Yuuichirou told her quickly and reached a hand into his pocket.

“You got me a present? Rei asked, surprised.

Yuuichirou nodded and pulled his hand out of his pocket. “It’s not much... but...” he said as he took one of her hands and placed the gift into the palm of her hand.

Rei looked at the trinket in her hand. “A bracelet?” she asked as she inspected it.

“I made it myself,” Yuuichirou admitted sheepishly.

Rei smiled and ran her fingers lightly over the flame shaped beads that bore her name in Romanized letters. “Will you help me put it on?” she asked and held her opposite arm up so he could.

Carefully and gently, Yuuichirou took the bracelet back and tied the red cord holding the beads around Rei’s wrist. “Do you like it?” Yuuichirou asked hesitantly.

“I do. Thank you, Yuuichirou,” Rei replied softly. She leaned closer to Yuuichirou and kissed him on the cheek.

Yuuichirou blushed behind his curtain of shaggy brown hair. “Me-merry Christmas, Rei-san,” he stammered while still blushing.


	3. Chibiusa & Helios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibiusa gets to visit Helios on Christmas Eve

Chibi-Usa tossed and turned as she tried to sleep peacefully. It was Christmas Eve and she was not looking forward to the morning. She knew it was going to be her last Christmas in the past. Usagi and the other Senshi would be going into high school soon. Chibi-Usa herself would be returning to Crystal Tokyo. She missed her parents very much, but she was just as attached to Usagi and Mamoru. She had so many fond memories she would be taking with her but memories were not the same as being with everyone.

Sighing, the pink haired princess sat up. Sleep was a lost cause. She got out of bed and squeaked in surprise when her feet didn’t touch the hard, cold floor of her bedroom. Chibi-Usa looked around her, seeing a lush forest rather than the walls of her attic bedroom. She looked down at herself and saw she was no longer in her pyjamas, either. She was in her princess attire instead. Faint rustling behind her caught Chibi-Usa’s attention and the girl turned quickly. A huge smile lit up her face and Chibi-Usa bounded forward with an elated cry. “Helios!”

“Hello, my fair maiden,” the white clad guardian of dreams greeted the young princess.

Chibi-Usa threw her arms around the beautiful young man, surprising him, and laughed happily. “I never thought I’d see you again!” Chibi-Usa whispered as she hugged him tightly.

Helios wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He had not expected to see her before her departure to Crystal Tokyo, but her dreams had been restless and sad. They had called to him. “I will always be with you, Princess,” Helios told murmured as he stroked her hair gently.

“Seeing you tonight is the best Christmas present ever!” Chibi-Usa told him.

Helios smiled. Though he did not celebrate Christmas in his world, he had learned much about it from the dreams of little children. “I am glad I was able to give you a present then, my fair one,” Helios told her and kissed the top of her head.

Chibi-Usa blushed brilliantly and smiled up at Helios. “Thank you,” she breathed.

“You are quite welcome,” he replied and leaned down to give the young princess a light kiss on the lips.


	4. Ami & Nephrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami and Nephrite spend their first Christmas together as a couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the PGSM-verse

It was their first Christmas together and Mizuno Ami was unsure how to handle the situation. The fact that it was Nephrite’s first time experiencing a real Christmas didn’t help her either. She was always trying to explain the littlest details of the holiday to him and she had to admit it took away some of that Christmas magic. And then there was the whole gift giving part of it. What exactly did you buy a person who had spent the better part of his life serving the Dark Kingdom? Ami sighed and rested her chin in her hands and gazed out her apartment window. She could always call Usagi or Makoto for advice but they would both be busy picking out gifts for their husbands. Rei hated men too much to be able to pick out the right gift. Even Minako was of no help. She wasn’t even in Japan. Maybe Mamoru or Motoki could offer her some insight. They seemed to know Nephrite better than anyone else. That seemed like the most sensible of her options.

Ami stood up and went to the living room to grab her phone when the apartment door opened. The door slammed shut and a grunted “I’m home” caused Ami to pause and smile. She had shocked everyone when she had asked Nephrite to move in with her, herself included, but she quickly grew to enjoy it. “Welcome home!” she called.

Nephrite entered the living room and flopped down on their couch. “That man is infuriating! Why must I put up with him?!” he complained, earning a few giggles from Ami. Shooting her a half hearted glare, Nephrite continued on with his rant. “Always, always he calls me by that stupid name! It’s ‘Nephikichi this’ and ‘Nephikichi that’! What an infuriating human!”

Ami took a seat next to her surly boyfriend and gently pat his shoulder. “There, there. You know he means well,” she insisted with a smile. Everyday Nephrite grumbled about Motoki and every day Ami said the same thing. She knew it was mostly an act. Nephrite and Motoki were really good friends despite all Nephrite’s complaints and protests.

“I suppose,” Nephrite relented with a sigh. “At least he has insight on Christmas and what it is lovers do for it.”

“Oh?”

Nephrite nodded, looking very serious. “Yes. I am supposed to take you somewhere to show you my love for you.”

“And where are you taking me?” Ami asked, expecting to be told he was going to take her to some fancy restaurant.

“A love hotel.”

“A... what?!” Ami squeaked, a flustered blush spreading across her cheeks.

“A love hotel,” repeated Nephrite with an offended frown. He had believed Ami would be ecstatic about it. “Motoki said everyone does this. He said it’s a very popular custom.”

Still blushing, Ami said, “Did he explain to you what a love hotel is?”

“Isn’t it a place people go to confess their love at the holidays?”

Ami couldn’t help laughing at that. “That’s a more innocent way of putting it,” she said before explaining the concept fully to him.

Nephrite’s face was redder than a ripe tomato after Ami’s explanation. He clenched his fists tightly, a look of murderous rage flashing across his face briefly. “He will pay for this!” he growled.

Ami knew her boyfriend was more embarrassed than she could ever be. So she took his hands in hers and smiled gently at him. “I’m sure Motoki meant well,” she insisted gently.

“Now I have nothing to give to you! There is no time to think of something new!” Nephrite said, still annoyed with his friend and co-worker.

“You’ve already given me the best Christmas gift ever, Nephrite,” Ami insisted.

“I came home empty handed!”

“But you came home. Being together with you this Christmas is the best gift ever,” Ami explained with a smile.

Nephrite watched her for a moment in complete silence. “Then that is all I need as well. Being with you is the only gift I will accept from you,” he stated.

Ami smiled brilliantly at Nephrite and threw her arms around him. “Merry Christmas, Nephrite.”

Nephrite wrapped his arms around Ami and held her close. “Merry Christmas, Ami.”


	5. Minako, Artemis, & Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of Christmas shopping with Hikaru turns into a battle with a youma for Minako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told in the 1st person, from Minako's POV. Takes place in the Codename wa Sailor V comic-verse

“Mina! Get up!”

“But there’s no school today!!” I protest and bury my face in my pillow. All I want is to sleep a little longer! I just wish Artemis would let me.

“All the more reason for you to get up! We can use today to work on your training,” Artemis says.

I groan and turn my head so I can glare at Artemis. “It’s not just any day off Artemis! It’s the day Hikaru-chan and I planned to go Christmas shopping!” I tell him.

“You spend way too much time goofing off!” insists Artemis before he jumps off of my bed.

I sit up and throw my pillow at him. “These are the days of my youth! I’m supposed to have fun and fall in love!” Artemis dodges the pillow and rolls his eyes as I speak. He mutters something I don’t quite catch and leaves the room to my relief. Who am I you ask? I’m Aino Minako, a first year junior high student. It’s a secret but I’m also the Champion of Justice, Sailor V, and Artemis is a talking cat who is also my mentor. He can be a real pain sometimes! Especially on the days I don’t have school or when I have plans with my best friend Hikaru-chan. With Christmas just around the corner, Hikaru-chan and I want to go buy presents for our friends and family. I dress quickly and rush downstairs for breakfast before I go. After all, I’ll need all kinds of energy to pick out the perfect Christmas gifts. “I’m off to meet Hikaru-chan!” I call before I head out the door with Artemis in tow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shopping with Hikaru-chan always flies by so quickly. Between actual shopping, ogling the latest cute idols, and random school gossip, I hardly notice the hours slipping away. When it is time to part ways with Hikaru-chan, we’re both pretty happy. I say goodbye to her and head on my way. A few seconds later I’m rejoined by Artemis. “Are you finally done goofing around?” he asked, sounding slightly annoyed with me. All I can do in response is stick out my tongue at him. I’m still way too happy to argue with him anyway. Artemis opens his mouth, about to scold me I’m sure, but is cut off by screams coming from the direction Hikaru-chan went. “Something’s happening! Mina, we have to go investigate!” Artemis says instead of what he probably really wanted to say to me.

“Right!” I agree as we both turn and run towards the screams. We’re careful to stay out of sight just in case I have to change into Sailor V.

“Mina, look over there!” Artemis exclaims in a panicked whisper.  
I look up and see a terrible sight a few metres ahead of us. All around a festive display children and grown-ups alike are collapsing. In the middle of it all is a jolly looking figure dressed in red. “Santa Claus is attacking people?!” I hiss at Artemis.

_Peep peep!!_

I look down at the pen in my pocket and pull it out quickly. “Boss! Is it the enemy again?”

“Mina! The Dark Agency is using Santa to gather energy from people enjoying all the festivities! You must put a stop to this!” Boss’ familiar voice echoes from the pen.

“Right!” I say and raise the pen above my head. “Moon Power Transform!” I feel that familiar swirl of magical energy surround me and in seconds I am transformed and rushing off to defeat the evil Santa Claus. I get to him just in time to stop him from hurting anyone else. “Codename: Sailor V!” I shout. “The pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Venus, has arrived to stop you from ruining Christmas!”

“Time to die!” Santa Claus roars and charges at me.

I hold out my open crescent compact and Santa turns into his true form – a slimy-looking monster. “Crescent Beam!!” Santa howls as my attack hits home. He disintegrates before my very eyes just like every enemy the Dark Agency has sent my way. All around me fallen people begin to regain their stolen energy.

“Good job,” Artemis says to me when I rejoin him. I give him a small smile. I may have just saved many people, including Hikaru-chan, but there is just something wrong about killing a beloved children’s holiday icon.

“Let’s go home,” I say and Artemis jumps on my shoulder.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you all right Mina?” Artemis asks later that night while we’re relaxing in my room. 

At first I don’t say anything. Instead I just focus on the full moon shining brightly outside my window. It isn’t until my feline companion says my name again that I decide to answer. “I’m fine Artemis,” I tell him in a tone I hope is reassuring. Truthfully, I’m still a little unsettled about turning Santa Claus into a pile of dust. Before he can press the issue, I add, “I got you a Christmas present!” I reach into one of my bags and pull out a small plant and set it on the window ledge.

“Is that... cat nip?” Artemis asks with wide eyes. I smile and nod at him. I can tell already he’s going to be more relaxed thanks to my gift. I watch him eye the plant before he disappears. He returns a second later with a small, neatly wrapped package in his mouth. “It’s from Boss and me,” he explains after dropping the gift on my lap.

I smile happily and tear off the gift wrap quickly. “Thank you Artemis, Boss!” I say as I eye the small box of expensive chocolates in my hands.

“Merry Christmas Mina!!” Boss’ voice chimes from my magic pen.

I scoop up Artemis and snuggle him tightly. “Merry Christmas Boss, Artemis.”


	6. Michiru x Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka comes home late on Christmas Eve with a gift for her beloved Michiru.

It was Christmas Eve and Haruka had gotten home late. Michiru knew her lover had had a full day but she still couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed by Haruka’s late return. The aquamarine haired woman had wanted nothing more than a quiet, romantic dinner with her girlfriend. “Sorry I’m so late,” Haruka said as though she could read Michiru’s thoughts.

“You’re home and that’s all that matters,” Michiru replied with a loving smile.

“Did you eat already?” Haruka asked as she sat down next to Michiru, who nodded. “Damn. I bet it was good, too.”

“Absolutely delicious,” teased Michiru.

“Must have been if you made it,” Haruka agreed.

“I can make you something to eat now,” the Senshi of Neptune offered.

Haruka just shook her head. “I’ll make something after.” The blonde reached over and took one of Michiru’s hands in her own. Quietly Haruka traced light circles on her lover’s hand. If she could stay just as she was at that moment, Haruka certainly would not complain. Just getting to be alone with Michiru without the threat of an enemy attack was the perfect Christmas gift. She knew Michiru felt the same. All they needed was each other. Of course, that hadn’t stopped Haruka from buying Michiru a present. The Senshi of Uranus pulled a slender, prettily wrapped box out from behind her with her free hand. “Merry Christmas,” Haruka said as she handed Michiru the present.

Michiru freed her hand and opened the present. “Thank you!” she said as she gazed at several paintbrushes that were exactly the ones she had intended to replace. “But I didn’t get you anything.”

Haruka leaned forward and kissed Michiru. “If you want to give me a present, I have just the thing,” Haruka said with a smirk.

Michiru just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “You are so simple,” Michiru said before kissing Haruka long and hard.

The blonde wrapped her own arms around Michiru and pulled her as close as she could. “You’re the only thing I’ll ever need,” she whispered after their kiss had ended. She scooped Michiru up and carried her off to their bedroom.


	7. Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is surprised by her friends on Christmas.

Kino Makoto sat alone in her apartment with her dinner in front of her. It was Christmas Eve and while her friends had pleaded with her to go out and have fun with them, the busty brunette had declined. She was not feeling especially festive, a feeling not unusual to her during Christmas time. Although it had been many years, Makoto still felt the absence of her parents strongly. She couldn’t help but be reminded of all the fun times she had had with them growing up. Her parents had always made winter and Christmas spectacular. Picking up her chopsticks, Makoto let out a soft sigh. She knew sitting alone in her apartment wouldn’t help her feel better; being around Usagi and the others made her feel better. The other Senshi were her family now. ‘ _Still,_ ’ she thought, ‘ _sometimes they’re just not enough._ ’ There was no replacing her parents and the things they did during the holidays. All Makoto wanted to do that night was bake with her mother and watch old American Christmas movies with her father.  
A knock at her door startled Makoto enough to make her almost drop her chopsticks on the floor. Regaining her composure, she set her utensils down and went to answer the door. “Mako-chan! Look, look! Ami-chan found some old Christmas movies!” Usagi exclaimed when Makoto had opened the door.

“Usagi-chan?” Makoto said, blinking at her blonde haired friend.

“Ami-chan said you used to watch old movies and bake for Christmas,” Usagi said.

“And since we’re all horrible at baking, we thought we’d just come and watch movies with you!” chimed in Minako as she popped out from behind Usagi.

“Just because you and Usagi are horrible at baking doesn’t mean the rest of us are!” Rei said, annoyed.

“We didn’t want you to be sad and alone on Christmas,” Ami spoke up from the back of the group.

“I guess it’s a good thing I made plenty of extra food for dinner, huh?” was all Makoto could think to say in response to her friends’ comments. She stood back and watched the other four Inner Senshi pile into her apartment, feeling grateful that she had such wonderful friends. Even if they weren’t her parents, the fact that the cared enough to make sure Makoto wasn’t alone almost brought tears to her eyes.


	8. Setsuna & Hotaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotaru wakes Setsuna up in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve

“Setsuna-mama! Setsuna-mama! Come quickly!” a young Tomoe Hotaru called as she burst into the bedroom of one of her foster mothers.

The dark haired Senshi of Time let out a soft groan and blinked her eyes open. She had almost forgotten what it was like to celebrate Christmas with a small child around.”What is it Hotaru?” the older woman asked sleepily.

“You have to come see!!” Hotaru demanded insistently from next to Setsuna’s bed.

A little reluctantly, Setsuna rose from the bed and slipped on her slippers. Christmas wasn’t usually a big deal in twentieth century Japan and she had hoped to be able to sleep in late. It was one of the things she loved most about being able to lead a more normal life than she had when she was confined to the Gates of Time. Still, in Crystal Tokyo, the Queen had insisted that Christmas was a huge deal and Setsuna couldn’t just ignore the fond memories she had of Christmases with Chibi-Usa. And, of course, she could not deny that Hotaru’s enthusiasm was contagious. 

“Hurry!!!” the young girl called from down the hall.

“I’m right behind you!” Setsuna called back. She was almost certain Hotaru’s excitement was directed at the mountain of presents she knew Haruka and Michiru had been setting out the previous evening. It was their first Christmas as a family and they had wanted to spoil Hotaru rotten. Given what her life had been like before she had been reborn, Setsuna and the other two women felt she deserved to make happy memories this time around.

“Look outside Setsuna-mama!!” Hotaru cried excitedly once Setsuna was in the family room of their home with her. Setsuna looked outside to see what had gotten the child so excited. Outside their yard was covered in a blanket of snow and more was coming down. “I was hoping for a white Christmas and I got it Setsuna-mama! Isn’t it wonderful?” Hotaru exclaimed happily.

“It is very wonderful,” Setsuna agreed with a smile.


End file.
